Done For Me
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2018 |dlc = December 20, 2018 (JDU) January 9, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |nowc = DoneForMe |audio = |perf = Valeria Ixquic (P1) Manuel Constantino (P2) }}Kehlani ve Charlie Puth tarafından "Done For Me" ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1 kırmızı etekli bağcıklı kısa, pembe ruffled elbise giymiş bir kadın. Ayrıca portakal rengi kaygan saçları var. Kare halka küpeler, büyük bir altın renkli kolye ve gümüş bir tokayla siyah kuşak gibi çeşitli aksesuarları vardır. Ayrıca, siyah topuklu ayakkabılarla kaplayan bir bilekli ön kısmı var. P2 P2, mavi ve açık pembe bir bowling forması giyen bir adam. Ayrıca ortada bölünmüş olan daha uzun siyah saçları var. Ayak bileği kesilmiş ve siyah kuşaklı koyu mavi pantolonları spor yapıyor. Ayrıca ön tarafında siyah bir şerit bulunan turkuaz mokasenler giyiyor. Aksesuarlarında P1’in kolyesinin rengine uygun bir altın bilezik bulunmaktadır. DoneForMe Coach 1.png|P1 DoneForMe Coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Arkaplan gece, çoğunlukla mavi ve pembe olmak üzere neon ışık göstergeleriyle süslenmiş çeşitli geçitlerden oluşan bir şehirde gerçekleşiyor. Geçitler tuğladan yapılmıştır. Şarkı sözlerine göre ekranlar titriyor. Şarkı sözlerinin yanı sıra, ekranlar ayrıca şarkı sözleriyle eşleşen romantik şemaları ve şemaları göstermektedir. Örneğin, "Sana yalan söylüyorum bebeğim" söylendiğinde, üzerlerinde birilerini susturmuş gibi üzerlerinde işaret parmağı bulunan bir çift dudak belirir. Arka plan da değişmekte ve geçit yollarının yakınlaştırılması ve uzaklaştırılması ile daha da yakınlaşmaktadır. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 1 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves: *P1:Sağ elinizi P2 sağ eline koyun. *P2:P1 i tutması için sağ elinizi kaldırın. Doneforme gm 1.png|Gold Move Doneforme gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *Latin Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *Son koro uzatılarak parça hafifçe uzatılır. *Kehlani'nin ilk ayeti sırasında "rahatsız edici" sözcüğünden önce gereksiz bir kesme işareti görünür. * tarihinde, rutin yanlışlıkla "Latin Köşe" çalma listesine yerleştirilir. Galeri Game Files Doneforme cover generic.png|'' '' DoneForMe_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach DoneForMe_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background DoneForMe_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Doneforme map bkg.png| map background DoneForMe_BC-1-.jpg| cover DoneForMe_Cover_1024.png| cover doneforme p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on DoneForMe_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots DoneForMe_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' in the menu doneforme jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen doneforme jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu doneforme jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Doneforme jdnow notification.jpg| notification Others Doneforme_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official Youtube thumbnail (UK) Doneforme jdnow playlist error.png|'' '' being accidentally featured in the Latin Corner playlist in Videos Official Music Video/Audio Charlie Puth - Done For Me (feat. Kehlani) Done For Me (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Done For Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 Unlimited Done For Me Just Dance Now Done For Me - 5 stars Extraction Done For Me - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Done For Me en:Done For Me Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Valeria Ixquic Kategori:Manuel Constantino